


Congratulations

by FemslashFetale



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Polygems + Peridot, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These Crystal Gems were engaged in a romantic relationship. Did they expect her to initiate herself into their debauchery?</p><p>Did she want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for polygems bomb

“Alright, I...I think it’s done.”

“Really?” Amethyst walked over to Pearl and the drill, inspecting it as if she could make sense of the complicated wiring. She knocked against the metal hull, humming. “Yup. That’s a drill alright.”

“Nice observation.” Garnet came up behind them, a slight smirk on her face. “We shoul’ celebrate.”

“Awwwww, yeah!” Amethyst pumped her fists into the air. “Party time!”

Garnet adjusted her visor. “I had somethin’ else in mind.” She walked off to the side then sat down, patting the spots next to her. “C’mere.”

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other, matching smiles and blushes settling on their faces. They sat down on either side of the Fusion, Pearl to her right and Amethyst to her left. Garnet wrapped her arms around their waists as the smaller Gems leaned against her. They always leaned on her. 

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, hello, Peridot.” Pearl smiled up at the stoic green Gem. “We’re taking a moment to celebrate our accomplishment.”

Peridot looked at them with a judgemental eye. “This doesn't look like a celebration…”

Amethyst snuggled deeper into Garnet’s side. “It's a chill celebration, yo.”

Peridot harrumphed. 

Garnet smiled at the sky. “You could join us.”

Peridot blushed. “R-really?”

“Mhm.” She spread her legs slightly, patting the space between them. “Celebrate with us.”

Peridot looked down at her fidgeting hands, a dark green blush painted across her cheeks. 

Garnet shrugged a shoulder, rubbing Pearl’s hip in apology when the pale Gem murmured irritatedly at being jostled. “Or don't. Up to you.”

Peridot looked at Garnet, then at the other two Gems latched on to her. They looked...peaceful. 

Peridot hadn't felt peace in a long time. 

Peridot tip toed over to the open spot, lowering herself gingerly to the soft grass. She sat rigidly, fists settled in her lap. 

Amethyst smiled and rolled her eyes. “You're not doin’ it right. Relax. Settle in.” She turned to the side and laid down, resting her head on Garnet’s thigh. “G’s hella comfortable. Right, P?”

Pearl pursed her lips. “Well, that's not the wording I would've used, but...yes.” She sighed and burrowed into the crook of Garnet’s neck, her gemstone brushing against the Fusion’s jaw. “Very comfortable.”

Garnet turned her head and laid a gentle kiss on Pearl’s namesake. She felt Pearl’s arm wrap around her waist as she tilted her chin up, catching Garnet’s lips for a chaste kiss.

“Hey.” Amethyst pouted. “I want some of what she's havin’.”

Garnet chuckled and leaned down to kiss Amethyst, the action copied by Pearl. 

Peridot’s blush deepened. She had learned about this ‘kissing’ from a stuttering and flushed Steven. Apparently it was a way for humans to show affection to one another. The placement of the ‘kiss’ indicated the level of affection. Kisses on the lips usually indicated romantic affection. These Crystal Gems were engaged in a romantic relationship. Did they expect her to initiate herself into their debauchery?

Did she want to?

That seemed to be the unspoken question in the air as they all looked at her. Peridot swallowed and looked down, hands shaking slightly. What was she supposed to do? She hadn't had enough time to analyze “kissing”. How was she supposed to do it? The motions seemed simple enough. Puckered lips resting against puckered lips. But there had to be more to it. Why else would it cause Pearl to sigh so blissfully and Amethyst to smile so brightly? Maybe she could do it. Maybe she could figure it out in the next few seconds. She frantically reviewed all the times she watched the campers kiss on CPH. Maybe she could emulate-.

Peridot gasped. There were three pairs of lips in gentle contact with her body. A pair on each cheek and one on her knuckles. The three spots somehow felt warmer than the rest of her physical form. 

“Congratulations, Peridot,” Garnet husked, her lips still close enough to brush against Peridot’s hand. 

“Yes,” Pearl said, smiling through her blush. “We would not have achieved this without you.”

Amethyst planted an extra kiss on Peridot’s cheek. “Yeah, thanks P-dot.”

They pulled away and settled down again, leaving Peridot to buzz. 

The green Gem leaned back against Garnet, body melting. “Congratulations,” she whispered.


End file.
